Once Upon A Time
by VictoriaOfArendelle
Summary: My first Once Upon a Time fanfic, i have fallen in love with this show (Not to mention Josh Dallas aswell *Hint, Hint* and i wanted to write a fanfic about it for so long, so i decided to write it mainly about my favourite shipping in it, EmmaxKillian, It's mostly about them although it might have MaryMxDavid in it and a bit of parental love, I hope you like it!
1. Chapter 1

Story based on Once Upon a Time 3, I love it sooo much!

Storybrooke:

"Mummmm...When are you going to be finished with that paper work..."  
"Henry! I'm Sherrif, i have to do this 'boring' stuff"  
"Exactly, this is so boring! Can't you do something fun for once!"  
"What? Slaying Dragons, Demons and Evil Villian's ain't fun?"

David Walked in being his Charming self,  
"Do you want me to finish that off Emma?"  
"Oh Dad! Would you, Henry's getting giddy or he's just an emotional teenager"  
"HEY! I heard that mum!"  
Emma ran off away from Henry laughing, while he chased after her.

"MUM! Your not the Ginger bread man!"  
"I never said you couldn't catch me" Emma was not out of breathe because of her laughter,  
"Time out..." Emma managed to say while laughing and panting at the same time.

Mary Margaret walked up to Emma and Henry,  
"Hey, i can see you are having fun" Mary said grinning,  
"Yeah, Mum was "Trying" to be the Ginger bread man, I know weird"  
"Well sorry to ruin your weirdness party but can i take Henry to Granny's for a bit i want to talk to him" Mary said smiling  
"Er sure mum, any time"  
"As long as i get Hot Chocolate with Cinnamon and Doughnuts!" Henry was not pleading  
"Aw sure, I'll treat my Grandson anytime" Mary said in laughter.

As Emma saw her mum and Henry walk round the corner someone grabbed her waist.  
"Miss me?" Killian uttered smirking  
"Well, well what do we have here, Captain Killian "Hook" Jones" Emma smirked back  
"Remember that "Favour you owed me" Killian laughed while leaning in for a kiss  
David walked up to them without notice and looked up "Emm- Oh wow sorry, i should look away" David stated while walking towards Granny's  
Emma giggled "Well that was unexspected,  
Killian replied "Well i guess it's just you and me now" He said leaning in for another Kiss which seemed like it lasted for hours.  
"Wow, that was properly the best Kiss i have ever had"  
"Well it's because it was with, the devilishly handsome Killian Jones" Killian murmured  
"Don't push it Hook"  
"Swan" He replied back  
"Dirty Pirate"  
"Well, we know i'm dirty in one way" Killian said while smirking  
"I said don't push it" Emma folded her arms pouting  
"You look even cuter when your sulking"  
"Well what can i say, you look even sexier when you don't push it!"  
"Ha, you said i'm sexy" He grinned while putting her arm around her and walking to her apartment  
As they finally got there Killian smirked "So, you gonna let The sexy Pirate in?"  
"Shhh! I think my Dads in there!"  
"Well he wouldn't want to see us intensely make out" Killian sighed, partially laughing  
"I guess not what a shame, maybe next time" Emma was sarcasticly pouting while closing the door  
"Did you forget something?" Killian mentioned while grinning  
"Oh yes" Emma giggled while passionately kissing him on his lips "Ill see you in the morning, my so called "Sexy Pirate"  
"See you Swan" He left the apartment smirking. 


	2. Chapter 2

Emma woke to a giddy Henry calling her name.  
"Mum, MUM!"  
"What!? Henry"  
"Oh nothing, just that Mary Margaret is taking me to Disney World for the day!"  
"What? She is, is she? Well okay then but promise to bring me back something" Emma winked.  
"Well i better get going" She kissed his mum on the cheek and ran downstairs  
"Bye Emma!" Mary Margaret shouted and walked out the door.

Emma rested her eyes for a bit until she heard a knock at the door  
"Urg what is it now?" She opened the door the find Killian standing in the door way  
"Oh Ho-" Before she could say anything else he kissed her  
"Oh well that was nice" Emma commented when they stopped  
"I just came here to say can you help me look for something in the Jolly Roger?"  
"Sure, be right there" Emma said rushing into her room and getting changed  
"Okay i'm ready" She smiled straightening her leather Jacket.

"Okay Emma i think it's in the Captain's quarters, I'll look down there and you look on deck"  
"Er okay" Emma started searching for something that looked out of place since she didn't know what she was looking for.  
10 Minuets later Emma couldn't take it no more so she decided to go down to the Captains Quarters  
"Killian? Are you there?"  
"Oh Sh..." Killian cursed  
"Oh there you..." Emma froze to see the sight of Killian naked  
"Oh F..." Killian cursed once again  
Emma suddenly got the erge to kiss him there and then and not stop  
she wanted to burst out and kiss him until she was breathless so she did the alternative and flicked her wrist.  
he was not tied to the bed.  
"Emma! What are you doing?!"  
"Doing what i've wanted to do for a long time..."

**Sorry it's short, ill write again tomorrow.**


	3. Chapter 3

"Emma...T-hat was-s amazing" Killian smirked catching his breathe  
"I try" She smirked back hugging him.

Meanwhile David stepped onto the Jolly Rodger  
"Emma? Emma? Are you there?" He saw the latch to the Captains Quarters opened  
"Oh, i bet she's down there" He spoke aloud, climbing down the ladder  
"Emma Hun Are you...WHAT THE FU**" David cursed  
"DAD?" Emma gasped  
"Well what can i say David, your daughter is very good with her han-..." Before Killian could finish his sentence David punched him  
"DON'T EVER LAY A HAND ON MY DAUGHTER AGAIN YOU DIRTY FU**ING BIT** OF A PIRATE!" David shouted while taking Emma away.

5 Hours later

"Omg Mary Margaret that was so fun! Thanks" Henry came bursting through the door  
"Wow it looks like someone had a good time" Emma smiled  
"I missed you" David kissed Mary Margaret "But we need to talk..." David walked Mary Margaret out of Emma and Henry's sight  
"What is it Charming?" Mary worriedly said  
"It's Emma...She slept with...Hook"  
"What!" Mary Blankly exclaimed  
"Yes..."  
"Aw my baby is finding love..." Mary Smiled innocently  
"Arn't you upset? Maybe she is finding love with the wrong man?"  
"Oh i know this is the right man, when they first kissed in Netherland i knew they where destined for each other, i know what true love looks like, and you should too" She kissed him  
"Now let me cook, oh wait, i brought chocolate from Disney Land!"  
David Smirked and kissed her once again.


	4. True Loves Kiss?

Later that evening...

"So Henry how was your AMAZING Trip to Disney Land" Emma exaggerated  
"It was awesome, Grandma has her own doll, perfumes, clothes made for her!"  
"Oh really?"Emma was facing Mary smirking  
"Yeah and there was.." Henry ranted on until there was a knock on the door  
"Uh? Expecting any visitors?" Emma turned to her mum and dad while opening the door  
"Ho- I mean Killian? What are you doing here"  
"Aye that's me, and i came here to say hello, Swan" He walked in winking at Emma  
"And you know Prince...You slightly bruised my devilishly handsome face" Hook pointed out while smirking at David  
"David!? You punched him?" Mary looked at him raising her eyebrow  
"Well yeah...He shouldn't force my daughter to sleep with him!"  
"Mate, your daughter is the one who tied me to that, oh so wonderful bed"  
"Ew mum..." Henry butted in, Emma now blushing  
David was about to punch Killian but Mary held him back "Look David, Violence is not the answer, we both know that" She kissed him  
"Oh and while your at it may i talk to my lady upstairs...Alone?" Killian said while gesturing at Emma  
Emma dragged in upstairs in response  
"What do you want?"Emma rolled your eyes  
"Your beautiful kisses" Killian crashed his lips against Emmas while Emma did the same thing, Emma wrapped her legs around Killians waist kissing him agaist the wall.  
"I love you Emma Swan"  
"I love you too" She smiled  
"Whats going up in there?" David questioned Mary "They have been 30 minuets, can i least just check on her?" He pleaded Mary  
"Fine!" Mary replied stubbornly  
David walked up the stairs to see Killian and Emma making out  
"HOOK! Get the Hell of my daughter" He dragged her away  
"Dad! He might of been a villain in the "Fairy Tales" but he's changed, i love him..."  
"You love him?" David quietly replied  
"Yes, Yes i do! Very much!"  
"Well there is only one way to see if he loves you..."

**Reviews help!**


	5. Sleeping Love

"What are you going to do dad!?" Emma followed him  
"Simple, a truth potion"  
"On Hook?"  
"Ye..." David was cut off  
"No, on you, well a sleeping potion" a voice echoed behind her, It was Maleficent  
"Wh..." Before she could say anything else she fell to the floor  
"Emma? EMMA!?" He looked up at Maleficent and wield his sword "WHAT DID YOU DO!" He put his sword to her heart  
"Oh nothing just put your daughter into an everlasting sleep" She cackled  
"BRING HER BACK NOW"  
"I can't only, a true loves kiss can work...Sorry"  
"You! ARHHH" He plunged his sword into her heart  
"Urg...Well well, one thing i have learnt is don't bring your heart to a sword fight" She laughed and disappeared  
"Emma!" He kneeled down beside her picking her up.

David opened the apartment door carrying Emma  
"David Where hav..." Mary stopped in her tracks "Emma!" She looked up at her husband "What happened" Tears forming in her eyes  
"Maleficent" David nearly choked on her name  
Hook walked through "Emma! Oh no..no, come one lass!"  
"Why is he still here?" David questioned Mary  
"He was waiting for Em-mma" Mary wiped her tears away  
They kneeled near Emma in silence until David broke it and looked at Killian  
"True loves kiss..." He murmured.


	6. Had it worked?

"A true loves kiss" He murmured  
"Hoo-Killian! You have to kiss her to save her!"  
"But you don't approve"  
"Killian and and David, well mostly David may not approve but she loves you and all we want is for her to be happy." Mary Margaret answered for David while looking up at him and kissed his lips softly.  
Killian breathed and glanced over Emma, If only her parents wasn't here, she was awake and it involved a bed and handcuffs  
His lips ghost over Emma as he finally planted a warm simple kiss on her pale pink lips  
"Emma?" He questioned...She didn't wake up. He dropped to his knee's and started to sob into her, he never cried over girls, not even Milah, well not much, he just drunk his sorrows away usually. But this time it was different, it was Emma. He loved her with all his cursed black heart...He would rip it out just for her...He would in fact do anything for her...He loved her  
"I love you Emma Swan" Thinking at loud  
"I love you too Killian Jones" Emma managed to blurt out  
Killian gasped in shock to see Emma looking down at him, suddenly a sharp pain rushed through his veins straight to his heart and he collapsed to the floor  
"KILLIAN! KILLIAN!?" Emma jumped of the sofa to tend to Killian, her pirate...  
"Em...ma, Lov...e...Hurt...He...lp" He managed to yelp out to her as she was already calling the hospital

5 hours later...  
Emma was resting her head on the hospital bed, asleep  
"Emma?"  
Emma suddenly awoke at the sound of Killians voice and rapped her arms around him  
"I thought i lost you" She cried out  
"Don't worry lass, i'm here" He hugged her back with his good hand  
"What happened?!" Killian asked, confused  
Before Emma could say anything Doctor Whale walked in  
"Your heart, it's turning pure, Killian, your curing your self...Somehow"  
Emma suddenly looked up at him "It all makes sense now...True loves kiss can break any curse..."  
Killian smiled in response not knowing what to say  
"Aye, Wha-Doctor Whale, when can i go?" He questioned him  
"I don't see anything wrong, we took blood samples, everything seemed in tact so you can go as soon as the nurse releases you, ill call for one now, so in the next half a hour"  
"Well Captain, did you here that" She squealed like a struck in love teenager "Meet me at Grannys at eight (Its now 5) I ain't done with you yet..." She stroked his jaw line seductively before walking away. All he could feel is a burning feeling coming from his groin...He definitely loved this sexy side of Emma Swan, in fact he loved every bit of her...

**Dont worry, i wont get ****_too_**** intense in the next chapter x'D**


End file.
